Atif Aslam
Muhammad Atif Aslam (Urdu: محمد عاطف اسلم; born 12 March 1983) is a Pakistani playback singer and actor. His movie debut was the 2011 social drama Bol. He has recorded numerous chart-topping songs and is known for his vocal belting technique. He predominantly sings in Urdu , Hindi and Punjabi, but has also sung in Bengali. He is a recipient of numerous Lux Style Awards, he also received Tamgha-e-Imtiaz in 2008, the fourth-highest decoration given to civilians in Pakistan. Early life Aslam was born into a Punjabi Muslim family in Wazirabad, Punjab, Pakistan. He began his education at Kimberley Hall School, Lahore. In 1991, he moved to Rawalpindi where he continued his studies in St. Paul's Cambridge School, Satellite Town, Rawalpindi. In 1995, Aslam returned to Lahore where he continued his studies in Divisional Public School. He attended PICS to do his Bachelor's degree in Computer Science. Career On 17 July 2004, Aslam released his first album titled Jal Pari (meaning 'Mermaid') which was an instant hit. Several songs from his debut album, such as: "Bheegi Yaadein", "Ehsaas", "Mahi Ve", "Ankhon Sey" and the title track "Jal Pari" went on to become major hits and charted across countries in the subcontinent. Since Jal's album, Aadat, and Aslam's album, Jal Pari, shared certain tracks such as "Aadat", "Bheegi Yaadein" and "Ankhon se", a war over rights began which resulted in both sides claiming to possess hard proof to support their respective claims that they alone owned these songs. He got his first breakthrough in Bollywood when director Mahesh Bhatt called Aslam to seek his consent to include "Woh Lamhey" in the soundtrack of his new motion picture, Zeher (2005). Following Jal Pari, Aslam released two more successful solo albums, Doorie and Meri Kahani. He has recorded many songs for Hindi cinema, that were successful as well. International tours His first international tour, performing in the US and Canada with Rhythm Dhol Bass and Annie Khalid. Aslam then made his solo debut concert in New Jersey in Summer Beats 2008 at Sovereign Bank Arena, which also featured Kailash Kher, Richa Sharma and Amanat Ali. After a sold-out concert in New Jersey, Aslam returned with his band and special guests to Queens Colden Center, New York to perform on 2 July 2010. Two years later, Aslam returned to the US. Collaborating with vocalist Shreya Ghoshal, their March 2010 tour originally had 10 shows announced in US and Canada. However, the response inspired the organizers to put shows in six more cities. The following month, Aslam made his debut in South America with a performance at Anthony Nesty Sports Hall, Suriname. He continued to tour the world with headline performances at the Royal Albert Hall in London, alongside Jay Sean). He followed that with dates, across major concert venues in the UK in 2010. Aslam performed with Sunidhi Chauhan for the first time at Hershey Centre, Mississauga, followed by another show at Oracle Arena, San Francisco, Oakland, in July 2011, during their USA and Canada tour. In September 2011, Aslam performed at New York. On 22 April 2012, Aslam became the first Pakistani to perform in London's O2 Arena a concert spectacular to promote love, peace and unity among India and Pakistan. Aslam performed for four hours. This was followed up by shows in Manchester and Glasgow. In 2012, he was invited for three concerts at the World Trade Centre in Dubai. This was followed by his debut concert in Bangkok at the Centara Convention Centre on 6 October 2012. Aslam then returned to perform in ten major Pakistani cities during his Jazz Jazba Generation Tour. On 2 November, he performed his first public concert in Malaysia. In December 2012, Aslam was named among top performers of Dubai for 2012 alongside Pitbull, Enrique Iglesias, Il Divo, Gotye, Evanescence and Swedish House Mafia. Aslam also is the first artist from Asia, and the second artist after Bryan Adams, to be permitted to perform inside the Dashrath Rangasla National Football Stadium in Kathmandu, Nepal. Aslam once again returned to Dubai for multiple concerts in 2013 at the world-famous Atlantis resort. In April 2013, Aslam performed for the first time at the LG Arena in Birmingham following which he became the first artist from Asia to perform twice at London's O2 Arena. Also in concert at the O2 were Bollywood stars Shaan, Malaika Arora Khan & Bipasha Basu. In November 2014, Aslam performed at the Leisure Valley grounds in Gurgaon alongside Arijit Singh in front of thousands.Piyali Dasgupta (2 December 2014) Arijit Singh, Atif Aslam perform in Gurgaon. The Times of India Bollywood Four songs from Aslam's second album Doorie were featured in two films. Two of them; "Yakeen" and "Ehsaas", and a single "Aadat" from his first album Jal Pari, featured in Ramin Bahrani's 2005 film Man Push Cart which has won international awards and was praised by the critics. Two other songs, "Doorie" and "Maula", were selected in 2010 for the soundtrack of the Spanish Beauty, the Hindi version of the 2005 Mexican film La mujer de mi hermano directed by Ricardo de Montreuil. He then sang two songs; "Bol Ke Lab Azaad Hain" and "Mori Araj Suno", in Mira Nair's 2012 film The Reluctant Fundamentalist. Acting career Aslam made his acting debut in the 2011 Pakistani movie Bol. He has also made special appearances in many Television Aslam appeared as a captain of Team Pakistan in a singing talent show called Sur Kshetra which was shot and broadcast from Dubai, where Indian and Pakistani contestants competed against each other. At the end of the show, Nabeel Shaukat Ali from Aslam's team won the contest. On 19 April 2017, he hosted the 16th Lux Style Awards ceremony, and it was the first time he was seen hosting the ceremony of Lux Style Awards. He along with Meesha Shafi, Fawad Khan and Shahi Hasan was also on the judge panel of a nationwide talent show Pepsi Battle of the Bands; emceed by PepsiCo Pakistan from July to September 2017. On 1 November 2017, Aslam's rendition of "Tajdar-e-Haram" crossed 100 million views on YouTube, becoming first video origin in Pakistan to achieve the landmark record. The qawwali-song, originally sung by Sabri Brothers, was released on 15 August 2015 in CokeStudio8 and has been viewed in 186 countries across the world. Also, it is Aslam's first individual video on YouTube to make the record. Impact and recognition Aslam's work has received praise from several artists. Actor Suyyash Rai affirmed that he "developed an interest in singing" because of Aslam. Mika Singh praised Aslam's singing as well.King Mika Singh on Twitter: "What a song sung by my bro @itsaadee #jeenajeena from the movie #badlapur. Atif is Atif . Proud of you bro.". Twitter.com (30 January 2015). Retrieved 6 May 2015. Ranbir Kapoor likes Aslam.Mika Singh: Arijit Singh, Honey Singh and I are the 'Kapoors' of music industry! – Yahoo Movies India. In.movies.yahoo.com (26 September 2014). Retrieved 6 May 2015. Singer Alamgir thanked Aslam for keeping pop music alive in Pakistan. He said: "I'm thankful to Atif for keeping pop alive. It's because of them that I feel my music still has a place in today's music scene."Alamgir: ‘I am thankful to Ali Zafar and Atif Aslam’ – The Express Tribune. The Express Tribune. Retrieved 6 May 2015. Actor Varun Dhawan is a big fan of Aslam and always wanted him to sing his tracks in a film. He said: "I am a fan of Atif's voice and really wanted him to sing for me. I didn't know it will happen so soon!",Always wanted Atif Aslam to croon a song for me, says Varun Dhawan. Hindustan Times. (20 January 2015). Retrieved 6 May 2015. referring to the song "Jeena Jeena" sung by Aslam for the film Badlapur. Mohit Chauhan is all praise for Aslam: "I love this guy and I love his songs", he said.Mohit Chauhan, Atif Aslam charm Gurgaon with duet performance. Hindustan Times. (23 February 2015). Retrieved 6 May 2015. Bipasha Basu admitted to being a big Aslam fan; she said in an interview: "I am his number one fan. Music is the best vehicle to promote understanding and our music brings people together."Instep Magazine | Fashion | Beauty | Entertainment | The News on Sunday . Jang.com.pk (28 April 2013). Retrieved 6 May 2015. Aslam calls his fans as 'Aadeez'. Personal life He married educationist Sara Bharwana, in Lahore on 29 March 2013. Their son was born in 2014. Filmography Film * 2011 – Bol; as Mustafa (Film debut as an actor; in Urdu) Soundtrack music videos Discography Awards and nominations |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Indus Music Awards |- | rowspan="3" | 2005 | rowspan="3" | "Aadat" combined awards with Jal | Best Lyrics | |- | Best Song | |- | Best Composition | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Sahara Sangeet Awards |- | rowspan="2" | 2005 | colspan="2" | Best Playback Singer | |- | colspan="2" | Best Debut Singer | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | The Musik Awards |- | 2006 | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Most Wanted Male | |- | 2008 | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Lux Style Awards |- | 2005 | Jal Pari | rowspan="2" | Best Album | |- | 2007 | Doorie | |- | rowspan="2" | 2008 | Police Dress | Most Well Dressed Celebrity | |- | Meri Kahani | Best Album | |- | rowspan="2" | 2012 | rowspan="2" | "Hona Tha Pyaar" – Bol | Song of the Year | |- | Best Original Sound Track | |- | 2013 | colspan="2" | Music Icon of the year | |- | 2017 | "Dil Dancer" – Actor in Law | Best Playback Singer (Male) | |- |2019 |"Thaam Lo" – Parwaaz Hai Junoon |Best Playback Singer | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | MTV Brrr Music Awards |- | rowspan="2" | 2009 | "Hungami Halaat" – Meri Kahani | Best Rock Song | |- | colspan="2" | Best Singer (Male) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Government of Pakistan |- | 2008 | colspan="2" | Tamgha-e-Imtiaz (Medal of Distinction) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Filmfare Awards |- | 2006 | "Woh Lamhe" – Zeher | rowspan="5" | Filmfare Award for Best Male Playback Singer | |- | 2007 | "Tere Bin" – Bas Ek Pal | |- | 2010 | "Tu Jaane Na" – Ajab Prem Ki Ghazab Kahani | |- | 2016 | "Jeena Jeena" – Badlapur | |- | 2017 | "Tere Sang Yaara" – Rustom | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Lycra MTV Style Awards |- | 2007 | colspan="2" | Most Stylish Person (Music) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | IIFA Awards |- | 2006 | "Woh Lamhe" – Zeher | rowspan="3" | IIFA Award for Best Male Playback Singer | |- | 2009 | "Pehli Nazar Mein" – Race | |- | 2010 | "Tu Jaane Na" – Ajab Prem Ki Ghazab Kahani | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Screen Awards |- | 2009 | "Pehli Nazar Main" – Race | Best Playback Singer (Male) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Guild Awards |- | 2014 | "Jeene Laga Hoon" – Ramaiya Vastavaiya | Best Playback Singer (Male) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Zee Cine Awards |- | 2014 | "Jeene Laga Hoon" – Ramaiya Vastavaiya | Best Playback Singer (Male) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | GiMA Awards |- | 2010 | "Tu Jaane Na" – Ajab Prem Ki Ghazab Kahani | Best Playback Singer (Male) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | BIG Star Entertainment Awards |- | 2013 | "Piya O Re Piya" – Tere Naal Love Ho Gaya | Best Playback Singer (Male) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | MTV IGGY |- | 2011 | colspan="2" | Best New Band in the World | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Pakistan Media Awards |- | 2010 | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Best Singer (Male) | |- | 2011 | |- | rowspan="2" | 2012 | Mustafa – Bol | Best Film Actor | |- | "Hona Tha Pyaar" – Bol | Best Playback Singer | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | The BrandLaureate International Awards |- | 2013 | colspan="2" | Brand Personality | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Big Apple Music Awards |- | 2014 | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Best Male Artist of Pakistan | |- | rowspan="2" | 2015 | |- | colspan="2" | Most Popular Male Artist (International) | |- ! style="background:#BFD7FF;" colspan="4" | Hum Style Awards |- | 2016 | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Most Stylish Male Performer | |- | rowspan="2" | 2017 | |- | colspan="2" | QMobile Style Icon | |- | 2018 | colspan="2" | Most Stylish Male Performer | |} See also * Jal (band) * Music of Pakistan * List of Pakistani pop singers References External links * * Category:Atif Aslam Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:People from Wazirabad Category:Punjabi people Category:Muhajir people Category:Bollywood playback singers Category:Punjabi-language singers Category:Urdu playback singers Category:Recipients of Tamgha-e-Imtiaz Category:Pakistani male film actors Category:Male actors in Urdu cinema